Rain On Me
by JamieluvsHHH
Summary: r&r.Randy has hurt Torrie for the last time, but can she find it in her heart to leave? TorrieRandy


**Warning: Spousal Abuse, Strong Language**.  
Characters: Torrie Wilson and Randy Orton (mentions of and a brief appearance by Evolution)  
Disclaimer: I own no one mentioned in this story. Lyrics and title owned by Ashanti and her song 'Rain On Me'

A/N: This story is really really old. So excuse the suckiness. LOL. R&R

* * *

_**"I'm looking in the mirror at this woman down and out, she's internally dying and no this is not what loves about. I don't wanna be this woman the second time around. 'Cuz I'm waking up screaming, no longer believing that I'm gonna be around."**_

Torrie looked out the window silently thinking to herself. 'What did I do to deserve this?'. Blood trickled down her cheek. It hurted for her just to blink. Why had she allowed Randy to abuse her the way he did? She continued to look out the window as she thought about the events earlier that day.

_**"Over and over I tried, and over and over you lied, and over and over I cried.I don't know why..."**_

Torrie sat in the lockeroom when Randy returned from his match. "Did you see what I did to that coward?" He grinned from ear to ear. "Did you see that RKO I gave him? It was great!" He continued happily.

She sat there quietly for a moment before responding. "I think what you did to him was wrong" She didn't mean to say that. She knew Randy had a short temper, he could blow at any second but, she kept going. "You disrespected him by spitting in his face like he's a nobody."

His smiled quickly faded. "Mick Foley is a nobody!" He yelled.

"He's more than you'll ever be!" She yelled back. Randy was furious. He slapped her accross the face, but she refused to fall. This made him angrier. He pushed her into the lockers. Punching her under the eye and drawing blood. She screamed. He got off of her, fist full of blood. He grabbed a towel off the bench.

"I'm going to take a shower, go wait for me at the hotel." She tried her best to get up, but she couldn't. After a few minutes, Torrie gathered her strength and went to her car.

_**"Rain on me, Lord won't you take this pain from me, and I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe can you just..."**_

So here she was. Bloody, alone, and scared. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her life would be like without Randy. It was hard to imagine. Even though he hurts her so much, Torrie still loved him. She heard the door open and close. It was him. He walked over to her, putting his hands around her waist, kissing her neck as if nothing happened. She flinched, she was still in pain from earlier, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Hey, the guys are taking me out in celebration of getting rid of that has been. Care to join us?" He said.

"Randy, I told you how I felt about that earlier. I'm not changing my mind. I'm not going." Torrie said defensevly.

"Why are you being such a bitch about it, huh?" Randy said, his voice full of impatience. "You're going whether you want to or not!" He yelled, now grabbing her wrists.

She yelped. He punched her in the eye, reopening the bruise from earlier and threw her to the floor. "Get up!" He yelled at her. She quickly got up and he grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. Before he could do anything else, the doorbell rang. He shoved her aside, mumbling to himself as he left to go get the door.

_**"See I don't wanna hug my pillow late at night no more. I'm tossing and turning and thinking 'bout burning down these walls. I don't wanna feel this fire no more, no more, no more. See I made up my mind 'cuz I'm wasting my time, ain't nothing here to keep me warm"**_

She heard Batista's, Triple H's, and Flair's voices filling the livingroom. Then, the door to her and Randy's bedroom opened.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting in the dark?" It was Triple H. Batista soon walked in.

Batista turned on the light and looked at her bruised face. "Oh my God! Hunter, go get me a wet towel" He examined her face until Triple H returned with the towel. He dabbed her under the eye.

"Who did this to you? What happened?" Hunter asked. Torrie sat there pale and quiet. She wasn't about to tell them that it was that twisted, sick fuck that did this to her.

"It was Randy wasn't it?" Batista asked. She nodded slightly.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" Triple H said furiously and then him and Batista left. Next thing she heard was Triple H and Batista yelling at Randy. Well, there celebration was canceled. Moments later, Randy returned to the room. More furious than ever! He had her by the shirt, fist balled.

"You dirty whore!" He yelled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go ahead..hit me." She said.

"What?" Randy was confused.

"Hit me like you always do. To prove you're a big man." He shook his head and backed away. He was confused and a little scared. He looked down at his hands, and then at her face. Scars, bruises. And then it him, it was his hands that put those scars and bruises on her face. He had hurt her. He hugged her tightly.

"I...I'm so sorry." He said softly. Torrie noticed he was crying. "I never meant to hurt you. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said hugging him back.

"Torrie...I promise I'll change" Still hugging him, she shook her head. She knew Randy Keith Orton too well. Well enough to know that no matter how hard he tried...he'll never change.

_**"Rain on me, Lord won't you take this pain from me, and I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe can you just..."**_


End file.
